


Holding Back on Us

by Mimsys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Bucky, Dom!Steve, M/M, Sub!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimsys/pseuds/Mimsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Imagine Tony is a sub, only his lovers Bucky and Steve don't know that- though they're both doms- until maybe they all get in an argument and Tony panics because he thinks they're going to leave him and maybe he does something or other and that's how they find out. Smut as the two doms take care of their sub afterwords is optional ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back on Us

No matter what Tony is spitting out at them, Bucky and Steve are well aware that the futurist can take care of himself and that he’s fully capable of holding his own on missions. They’re less certain, however, that he can do so while injured; given that he is, they can’t allow him to join the fray. Tony may be able to hide from others while he’s in his suit but with him stretched out between his lovers on a bed, it had been clear that the injures he’d earned only days before hadn’t faded. They’re all in their room now, Steve and Bucky suited up and Tony wincing as he stumbled from the bed, promising he was fine.

“Stop it.” Bucky barked, worry masked by his sharp tone, “Get back on the bed.” He’s not sure who’s most surprised when Tony complied but he doesn’t waste his time worrying about it when their relationship is at another one of those tipping points. “You’re going to let us take care of you. You’re ours, Tony. Steve, stay with him.”

Bucky sweeps out of the room before anyone can answer so Steve crawls into the bed beside Tony. The man is looking down at his hands, back rigid, and his eyes look slightly glassy. “Hey, love.” He soothed softly, raising one hand to Tony’s hair and tangling in it, “Let’s just rest, alright?” It’s not long before he has Tony curled up against his chest, strong arms holding the smaller man close.

When Bucky returns, it’s with gentle smiles that he gives the sleeping pair as he joined them; he woke them with nipping kisses, almost purring as Tony parted his lips easily for him. “You’ve been holding back on us, Stark.”


End file.
